degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 26. "Kill Two Birds with One Gem"
Episode 26. "Kill Two Birds with One Gem" Central Characters: Michi & Victoria (Island Background) The submarines are docked at a beach, with the Dharma Initiative and the survivors making camp. CJ: A minor setback, but don’t worry. In just a few days, we’ll have our facilities back and get rid of those savages for good. Xav: You lost half of your soldiers. How do you possibly think you’ll beat them? Katie: Recruitments. That Resistance is full of islanders with knowledge about Dani’s military. Xav: Wouldn’t Dani be smart enough to change their tactics and tricks? Katie: This quickly? I highly doubt it. CJ: We wouldn’t have come back to the island if we didn’t have backup plans. CC was one of the founding members of the Resistance. It should be no problem to convince them to join forces. In the end, we all want Dani gone. Xav: They don’t trust you. Why would they work with the people they drove out? CJ: I didn’t realize I was on trial. I don’t answer to you, alright? Xav: Well you’re going to start if you don’t want anymore lives lost. CJ: Who says I care about fatalities? Everyone here knows what they signed up for. You’re all expendable. Xav: No. We’re not. Xav pushes CJ out of his face and guards immediately rush to restrain him. CJ: Let him go. He’s nothing more than a punk bitch. The guards let Xav go and Tori puts a hand on his shoulder, leading him away from them. Tori: We need to keep our cool before we add to the body count. Xav: I don’t care at this point. We’re all going to die anyways. Cam and Yazzy were supposed to be here with us. Look around. Other than Wandy and Brittany, this is all that’s left. The survivors all look at each other, with Xav, Tori, Guddon, Sarah, Lizzy (and her baby), Matt, Nick and Troy remaining. Lizzy: If someone told me a month ago that I’d be in the top 10 still alive, I wouldn’t have believed them. Nick: This shouldn’t make us discouraged. In fact, it should give us a reason to fight harder to survive. Guddon: But how do we do that? How do we stay alive and make sure we get off his island? Sarah: By convincing the Resistance to join Dharma. Matt: They would never do that. Sarah: You may excel in science, but you clearly don’t do well in English. The Resistance was formed against Dani’s army and took them down from the inside. The Resistance is still a resistance, but this time, within Dharma. Tori: So, we plot against Dharma. Sarah: And Dani. Troy: Kill two birds with one stone. Suddenly, Alex pops out of nowhere amongst the survivors. Guddon: Alex? Alex: It worked! The survivors try to hide Alex from Dharma. Tori: Where the hell have you been? Where did you come from? Alex: It’s a long story. Guddon: It’s only been a couple of days. How long could this story be? Sarah: Why weren’t you and Sonya at the caves the night of the explosion? Alex: I was confronted. By Dani. She told me Gage joined her army and that he really wanted me to join them too. Xav: Why? Alex: Because he’s my foster brother. Guddon: So...you’re with Dani? Alex: Well, Sonya’s really with Dani. He’s their security system I guess. I’m mostly in charge of him. Tori: How could you join them? Alex: I couldn’t leave Gage. Tori: But he betrayed us. Troy: It’s not so much about betrayal as it is about saving your own life. It’s why I joined Dani too, remember? Matt: Where did you come from? Alex: I was back in my home and I thought I would try testing out my new powers. Matt: New...powers? Alex: Michi needed to transfer her powers to someone. She said her time as the protector was done. I’m the new protector. Guddon: Does Dani know? Alex: No. Only you guys and Michi. Xav: Are you still on our side? Alex: Yes. I don’t want you to get hurt. But I also know that my job is to protect the island from those people. The Dharma Initiative. Nick: Did Michi tell you how to do that? Alex: She said something about a gem. That it was the key to saving the island. Lizzy: Sorry to break it to you but the gem is MIA. It’s gone. Troy: Wait...no...no, it’s not. Is the gem red? Guddon: Yeah, that’s the gem. Troy: I saw CJ with it. Tori: That’s perfect. We’ll just steal it. What do we do with the gem? Alex: I don’t know. I had to leave Michi’s quickly, so she didn’t tell me anything else. Sarah: Then I guess we’re going on a field trip. You should head back before you get caught. Alex nods, then looks at all of the survivors. Alex: I missed you guys. Guddon: We missed you too. Alex closes her eyes and slowly vanishes. Nick: What’s the deal with this gem anyways? *Flashback* The islanders are all gathered together in the village waiting for their leader. A man approaches the islanders, with Michi and Victoria on either side of him. Leader: Today is Liberation Day. Our oppressors, the Dharma Initiative, is finally rid of. Before we are free from them, however, we need to make sure Dharma never finds us ever again. Witness as our esteemed Protectors of Hydra do everything in their power to forever put us in peace. Michi and Victoria step forward and join hands. They both close their eyes and chant in their native language. Red smoke appears around them with a red energy orb forming between their locked hands. Suddenly, the orb shoots up towards the sky and the smoke shortly surrounds the island, making the island disappear (and change locations). Michi and Victoria let go, out of breath, as the islanders all cheer. Dani stands front row of the islanders, and she and the leader share a look, smiling at each other. ' ' Sarah and CC are walking through the forest to the caves. Sarah: You still didn't tell me how you plan to convince them. Especially since… CC: Since what? Since I left the island to get help from the Dharma Initiative? They all knew this was our last resort. It’s not like I betrayed them. I did what we planned. Sarah: Yeah but that was 15 years ago. The Resistance probably gave up on this plan and probably hates Dharma all over again. CC: Dharma doesn't want to hurt these people. They never did. Sarah: How do you know? Dharma came in and stole their land. Forced these people to follow their rules. To live in harsh conditions. CC: Dharma was always going to give back. We’re a research team meant to solve problems. Sarah: Or they could just have selfish, malicious intentions. They arrive at the caves and meet with Triggerfinger and Cece. Triggerfinger: Let me guess. You're here to negotiate. CC: Yes, actually. Cece: Elle tried recruiting us yesterday. Tried to get us to hand over the rhinos. We weren't too scared to tell her what we’re telling you: No. CC: I am one of you. I went to get Dharma’s help because they took you from your mother. Don't you trust me to keep you all safe? Sarah: Maybe, we should talk in private. Triggerfinger: Think about what you're asking us, Sarah. If you do this, you've officially joined them. Sarah: Please. Just two minutes. Triggerfinger, Cece and Sarah walk away from CC. Sarah: I don't want you to become them. Just fight with them. Cece: Why would we do that? Sarah: So we can fight them in the process. Triggerfinger: Are you saying what I think you are? Sarah: We have a plan to eliminate both Dani and Dharma. That's what the Resistance does right? Revolt against evil. You can choose not to, but this is what you've waited almost 2 decades for. A chance to finally beat them. Triggerfinger and Cece look at each other. Cece: It’s too risky. I mean, I was burned at the stake when I was exposed for betrayal. Sarah: It’ll work this time. I'm sure of it. We need to do this. Cut to the rest of the survivors with Dharma. Guddon approaches her friends. Guddon: They’re keeping the gem in a briefcase. They’ve got it guarded in 3 hour shifts. The next switch is in 20 minutes, so we need to be quick. Xav: We need a decoy. Something of roughly the same size and colour. Nick: Where are we going to get a red rock? Sarah approaches the survivors with Cece, as Triggerfinger leads the Resistance to meet with Dharma. Sarah: Cece, doesn’t each soldier of Dani’s military get a jewel? Cece: Yeah. It’s the only valuable thing we owned that we wouldn’t donate to the citizens for the Summer Solstice. Sarah: Would anyone from the Resistance happen to have a red one? Cece: I’ll ask around. Guddon: Thank you. We need it in 15 minutes. Cece nods and goes to join the Resistance. Cut to a tent where the gem is kept. A soldier walks out of it as another approaches the tent. Troy and Matt, nearby, create a diversion. Troy: What the hell did you just call me? Matt: I said you were a snake. You fucking betrayed us once, and I don’t trust you. Troy: I’m here whether you like it or not, bitch. Matt pushes Troy onto the sand. Matt: Who’s the bitch now? Troy gets up and charges at Matt, knocking them both to the ground. The nearby soldiers roll their eyes and go to break up the fight. Guddon uses this as her chance to sneak inside the tent. The tent is empty. She looks around, then has an idea. She goes to the center of the tent and begins digging in the sand, to her luck, a briefcase is inside. She opens it and the gem is inside. Quickly, she switches it with the jewel that Cece gave her to use as a decoy. She hears voices from outside the tent and quickly buries the briefcase back in the sand. Before she can leave, Katie walks into the tent. Katie: What the hell are you doing in here? Guddon: I...I was looking for CC. Katie: In here? Guddon: I saw her come in here once. Figured this was her tent. Katie: Well, it’s not. No one should be in this tent unless you’re a part of Dharma. Guddon: Well...I am, actually. CC talked to me the other day about coming back. Katie: You’re rejoining the Dharma Initiative? Guddon: You seem surprised. Katie: No, just suspicious. You’ve betrayed us once, and as second-in-command, I can’t take things like that lightly. Guddon: We’re on all on the same team. Even my friends. Katie: We’ll be lucky if your friends don’t get us all killed. Katie whispers in Guddon’s ear. Katie: If I had it my way, you all wouldn’t be here right now. Katie backs up and puts a finger to her lips. Guddon looks at her, upset. Katie: Why are you still here? Cut to Dani’s room, where she is drinking wine on her bed. There’s a knock on the door, and she walks over to open it. It’s Gage. Gage: Hi. Dani: Hi. Thank you for coming. Gage: Can’t really say “no” to the queen, now can I? So… Dani: You might wanna know why I invited you here. Gage: A little, yeah. Dani: We did good today. Hit Dharma right where it hurts. Gage: So, we’re safe? Dani: Hell no. I have no doubt those people made it out of the ship before it completely sunk. Gage: Then, why do you seem so...proud? Dani: The Dharma Initiative has tried for decades to come back to the island. To send this island back into turmoil once again. But now they’re here, and we need to show them that we aren’t the band of misfits they left behind. We’ve established our own military with their weapons. Their infrastructure. And that we can use their tools against them. Sinking their ship, took away even more of their infrastructure. Probably killed a lot of their soldiers in the process. We sent them a message that they can’t fuck with us. Do you understand that? Gage nods his head. Dani puts her glass down and puts her hands on his shoulders. Dani: I summoned you here so that I can test your loyalty. Gage: You don’t trust me? Dani: I trust you. I just want to see if you have the strength to fight on our side...knowing your friends who were on the ship are dead. Gage: They were on the ship? Dani nods. Dani: I don’t know for sure, but their chance at survival is very slim. And I need you to show me that you’re strong enough to overcome their...sacrifices...for the greater good. Gage looks into her eyes. Gage: They stopped being my friends when I joined you. Dani smirks. Dani: That’s what I wanted to hear. Gage: Is that everything? Dani: Do you think that’s everything? He looks at her again, and leans forward to kiss her. The two continue making out and Dani leads Gage to the bed, both of them undressing. She pushes him onto his back on the bed and smirks again. *Flashback* Victoria and Michi are in their house, both frantic. Victoria: Michi, you can’t do this! Michi: This is the right thing to do, and if you don’t come with me, you’ll only hurt yourself in the end. Victoria: We’re the Protectors of the Island. Your job is to be here with our people. Michi: My job isn’t to help our people destroy this island further. Ever since the King was murdered by an unknown assailant, the government used Dharma’s military equipment to establish a power-hungry nation, treating our people no different than Dharma did. My job isn’t to serve and protect Dani. Michi walks out of the house, in tears. Victoria, inside, sits on the floor, also in tears. Category:Blog posts